


The final stab

by Fanlove



Category: Scream (Movies), Scream 4
Genre: Gen, Kirby lives, so does trevor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6349534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanlove/pseuds/Fanlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if jill didn't shoot trevor in the head and what if kirby survived when charlie stabbed her? Are they this generations new survivors? Read to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The final stab

Sidney was holding on to the counter for support since ghostface (who turned out to be jill) stabbed her, charlie opened a door revealing trevor duck tape around his hands and feet, as jill removed the duck tape covering his mouth trevor cried "ahh what the fuck jill i loved you" jill looked annoyed and yelled "shut the fuck up already." Then shot him in the shoulder and stomach, then she turned to sidney and sidney said "why would you do this jill?" Jill turned to charlie then back at sidney "what do you think sid, how do you think people become famous anymore" jill said as she stabbed her, as sidney fell to the ground jill walked over to charlie and said "remember you need to be strong and don't move" charlie nodded "got shoulder me ok shoulder me" charlie repeated and jill stabbed him in the heart then stabbed him again then jill stabbed herself in the shoulder and fell on the glass table, when she was done hurting herself to make it look like she was a victim she collapsed right next to sidney. Jill woke up in the hospital with dewey standing next to her "O, jill thank god your ok." Dewey said jill looked at dewey with a fake scared look and said "charlie tried to kill me and the killed sidney, trevor and kirby" dewey looked at jill with a smile and said "they don't know for sure jill, sidney is in the ICU, kirby and trevor are in hospital rooms ." When dewey left jill went to sidney's room, as sidney woke up she saw jill walking towards and tried to choke her as jill throw sidney against the wall dewey rushed in with his gun and jill attacked him with a bed pan then grabbed dewey's gun as gale ran in she saw dewey and sidney on the ground as jill pointed the gun at her, gale put her hands up in surrender and said "ok, but can i have one final word" jill sarcastically said "what, please" gale shook her head "no, clear." Jill was confused, all of a sudden sidney was behind her and shocked her, then she and gale both turned their attention on dewey who said "she was standing right behind me" sidney agreed that they always do then grabbed the gun an shot jill who was gonna stab her with a piece of glass. Later sidney went to see trevor and kirby who where in the same room, "hey guys how are you both feeling" trevor and kirby look at sidney and said that they where okey, and that they where discharged from the hospital, as sidney left trevor looked at kirby and said "really thought kirby are you ok?" Kirby nodded and smiled at trevor saying "yeah trevor i'm fine just a little shocked that our friends tried to kill us but fine, thank you for asked. how about you are you okay?" Trevor nodded "yeah i'm just a little shocked as well but i'm fine too." Two weeks later gale, dewey, kirby and trevor where watching sidney as she was packing "ok bye guys I will permanently come back after my book tour is over, okay." They all hugged sidney and watched her leave, dewey and gale said goodbye to kirby and trevor and they left to go home, trevor turned to kirby and said "hey, I just thought of something." Kirby looked at trevor and smirked at he asking "O yeah, and what is that." Trevor said "I figured out that we are this generations new survivors." Kirby nodded and said "yeah now all we have to do is hope that there isn't going to be another psychopath paying ghostface." They both laughed and walked inside trevor's house since kirby's house was now I crime scene.


End file.
